Vehicular seating assemblies are capable of performing various functions to improve the seating conditions for a passenger. The vehicular seating assemblies require individual modules in close proximity to the seating assembly in order to carry out these functions. Each module is generally coupled to a seating assembly by way of a bracket. As such, multiple modules in seating assemblies each require their own brackets in order to be coupled to the seating assembly, which in turn can take up a considerable amount of space.
Therefore, it would be useful to provide an improved bracket assembly capable of connecting multiple modules of various dimensions to a vehicular seating assembly.